Rosa
Overview Rosa is the local bird girl of Haven. Appearance Rosa has a messy, constantly growing, bushy head of maroon hair. Her emerald green eyes sticking out from the mostly red and pink color palette of Rosa. Her skin tone is fair with hints of pink. Rosa sports brightly colored, lengthy, pink wings. Each wing sporting a hand that has three fingers, a thumb, middle finger, and piney. She has legs but no feet, walking like one "Peggy the Pirate" would on peg legs. Her outfit consisting of an odd piece of clothing, covering her neck, similar to a handkerchief. A brownish red shirt, the sides being almost all the way cut through so her wings can fit through. And a pair of brown shorts. Though she does occasionally change, be it a dress, her Super Burger work clothes, or a swimsuit. After her return from when Uva was in control, she had left and came back sporting a beanie, scarf, and skirt. Along with a somewhat small bird tail, consisting of pink feathers. Often you will find Rosa daydreaming, staring at something or someone in the room. Her stare can mean many things, but most of the time it's nothing malicious. Often she will be found around the Akechi household, usually following around Cealle or Akira. After the dragon attack, Rosa has lost her right wing. Since then, she has still not grown it back, nor gotten a replacement. Though she doesn't seem interested in getting a new one, for more personal reasons. She wore a beanie for a short time before the dragon attack, though it seems she has tossed it aside. Rosa has also grown a little bit of a tail. It is not very big, but still there. Personality Rosa is a quiet, but outgoing person. Though she is never one to start a conversation she will gladly keep it going, no matter what it may be about. Ask and you shall receive is something that Rosa seems to live by. Answering any questions one might throw at her, though her answers may not be what one is looking for, as at times she can be hurtful, or even funny when she doesn't mean to be. In some situations, she shuts down when she can't handle what's happening, though this has only happened once. At times she acts more childlike, though this could just be due to what the people around her are acting like. When nervous Rosa will often pick at her feathers. At one point she started picking at her feathers so badly she was forced to wear a neckband so she would stop picking at the feathers on her neck, which somewhat worked, though there weren't many feathers left in that spot, to begin with. She will also "CAW" when wanting something. She can often be observed wanting coffee beans, or just plain old coffee, which she has gotten addicted to. After Cealle had told Rosa that she was no longer allowed to have "Beans" (Coffee beans) and Coffee, she started experiencing withdraw which is when the "CAW" ing, started. Rosa has been spending most of her time around her family, after the dragon attack. Losing her arm caused her to realize how easy it is to be killed. She, now, spends much of her time at home watching movies. She thinks about her sister a lot more now. She wants to fix what she couldn't and is trying her best to be positive (In her own way) in horrible situations. Which translates to, Rosa trying to stick up for herself and family. Background Rosa grew up on a plant that was composed of tall mountains and many trees. Her home town was located on top one of the tallest mountains. There the buildings stuck out, being tall and wide among the thin cliff edges. The doorways being massive openings that lead to tall, endless looking buildings built into the mountain. The buildings decorated with paintings and statues, the meanings being long forgotten. A human would find it hard to get from place to place, as the buildings are separated by large gaps. Someone without wings would find almost impossible to get across. Rosa's upbringing being in a big care home, with her sister Uva. There she had spent most of her childhood up until the age of 8. In which she "accidentally" murdered her sister. Leading Rosa to hide her body, steal her sister's shirt, and flee. Though she was later caught by the police but managed to escape with Uva's help. She then spent most of her life running away from her crime. Eventually being shot down in a "Human" camp. There, after being shot, was determined to "not be a threat", and was nursed back to health. In which she learned English and stayed for a year or two before leaving do to "circumstances". Rosa, being staved and generally being in a bad spot at the time, was then taken to Haven. Where she now resides with her adoptive mother and father. Relationships Cealle - One of the first people she had met in Haven. She started growing closer to Cealle after she saw her for a second time on a cruise ship. She enjoyed talking with her and eventually started calling her "Mom" because Cealle reminded Rosa of her own mother back in her own world. Eventually, Cealle would adopt Rosa, after getting married to Akira. Akira - Initially, Rosa had seen Akira as nothing more than an annoyance. Hoping that she would never have to see him again after the cruise. But, after being shown by Cealle the world he had come from, and what would have happened if he stayed, Rosa found herself somewhat moved by his story. After speaking with him a couple more times, and finding out that he and Cealle were dating, she started referring to him as "Dad". She found him to be surprisingly trustworthy, telling him her feelings on some things, including how she felt about being in Haven, her Home, and what she wanted to do later. Eventually, Akira would adopt Rosa, after getting married to Cealle. Triggerhappy - The first person she had met in Haven. Having no idea where she was, and the friendly demeanor of Trigger upon their first meeting, found Trigger to be one of the most trustworthy people at that time. She would almost instantly start referring to Triggerhappy as "Father", as she reminded her of her Father back on her own plant. Rosa has since drifted apart from Trigger, talking to her less, but still regarding her as a good friend. Karasu - The second person she had met in Haven. Their interactions were short, but at that time he would find him just as trustworthy as Triggerhappy. Starting to refer to him as "Mother". Though they do not interact much, she still regards him as a friend. Sam - Rosa knows very little of who Sam actually is. Her acquaintance to him in direct opposition with her sister. Cielo - Rosa is the big bird of the house, therefore if Cielo acts out of line, she is allowed to caw at him. (Except when parents are around.) If he ever needed a favor, then she'd do it, some questions asked. Austin - Upon first meeting him, Rosa thought nothing of him. As time passed, and Austin kept taking Rosa's spot on the couch, she started disliking him. At one point killing him, before he, fortunately (unfortunately) came back. She very much disliked Austin, after the dragon attack. If she had the chance, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him for everything he has done. Though that is unlikely, as Akira wouldn't want Rosa to do such a thing. Ayako - Baby cousin. Powers While Rosa does not have any powers per say, she does have the ability to stare and glare at people until they stop talking to her. Sometimes, when Rosa shuts down, her dead sister Uva will posses Rosa. Uva is a playful spirit, who enjoys hitting and playing pranks on people. She likes to talk about her life, and what she hopes to happen to Rosa. Uva cannot feel pain, and nor does she feel the need to eat. Though, she fears that if she doesn't Rosa might be hurt by it. Trivia * Rosa often thinks about beans. * Rosa cannot swim. * Rosa has never had sex before, and after being brought to Haven, never will. Anyone attempting to date her dies immediately due to mysterious circumstances. That is definitely not traceable to Cealle. * If Rosa dies again, I die. * Cealle is Rosa's favorite mom, but Akira is Rosa's favorite parent. * Rosa's only demon is her own sister that she murdered. * Rosa's currently 15. * Rosa has talons. * The only thing that scares Rosa more than disappointing Cealle is #############. * Rosa was created on April 22, 2018. * In the live action adaption, the actress playing Rosa actually broke her leg. During the dance off scene, while doing an intense jig, the actress struck the ground with so much force she broke her leg. They left this cut in the movie, as it was their best cut. The actress supported this move. * Rosa supports Cealle as mayor. * Rosa's favorite movie is Pulp Fiction. * Uva can sometimes be seen in Rosa's Instagram photos. * Rosa strongly dislikes Austin, after the dragon attack. Though is scared to get near him, after he bit her leg once. * Rosa's least favorite holiday is Thanksgiving. * Rosa has a twitter. cutie.png|Rosa is formal attire. superburgerrosa.png|SuperBurgererereree Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit. Untitled593-1.png|Cealle holding a dead Rosa. imsobbing.PNG|Rosa in the live action adaptation. immakinhmydlrgcry.png|A family photo. 546553.png|Rosa's casual attire, before the dragon attack. rosa1.png|Rosa's casual attire, after the dragon attack.